


worth fighting for

by glitter_ghostie



Series: finnpoe week 2017 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, POV Finn (Star Wars), also finn has a fanbase and that's also canon, clink clink, i swear on my life there's a guy called yolo ziff who canonically made a recruitment poster of poe, stormpilot week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_ghostie/pseuds/glitter_ghostie
Summary: It turns out all it takes to get embarrassing stories out of Resistance pilots is approximately three and a half drinks.(Poe has a recruitment poster with his face on it. He thinks it's embarrassing, Finn thinks it's cute, and Poe's meddling friends find the power couple for their next recruitment campaign.)





	worth fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> yes his name really is yolo ziff, yes he really did make a poster with poe's face on it, yes it really did end up on the holonet and result in an uptick in recruits. the fic basically wrote itself. happy finnpoe week

It turns out all it takes to get embarrassing stories out of Resistance pilots is approximately three and a half drinks.

“Wait, wait, run that by me again,” Finn said, laughing at the embarrassed expression on Poe’s face.

“Yolo made a recruitment poster with my face on it as a joke, only then that ‘little joke’ ended up all over the HoloNet,” Poe muttered, burying his face in his hands as the other pilots roared with laughter all over again.

“We even got new recruits because of it,” Yolo added, causing Poe to groan into his palms.

“Seriously?” Finn looked to Poe, who nodded from his seat, which he had sunk far, far into. He then turned to Yolo, asking “do you still have copies?”

“ _Do I_?” Yolo grinned.

“It’s on his wall,” Karé told Finn, “over his bed.”

“Oh, stars,” Poe sighed.

“I think we should all go look at our poster boy,” Yolo said, rousing a cheer from the pilots, already standing with their drinks and clapping Poe on the shoulders. Finn tousled his hair before following the others, taking Poe’s arm and trailing him along.

“It’s really embarrassing,” Poe muttered to Finn, now walking alongside him a couple paces behind everyone else. “He didn’t even tell me it had gotten onto the HoloNet, I didn’t find out about it until a recruit asked me to sign their copy.”

Finn tries very hard not to laugh, but it doesn’t work and Poe just goes even redder in the face.

“I’m sure you look very handsome,” Finn teased, but truth be told he didn’t doubt for one second that Poe looked stunning, and he felt a slight flutter of excitement at the idea of seeing the poster.

“Of course I do,” Poe said, pretending to preen for a moment before laughing and shaking his head, wrapping an affectionate arm around Finn’s waist.

Upon reaching Yolo’s quarters, they had to face the challenge of piling a squadron of pilots, plus Finn and a few droids into the small room, resulting in everyone standing squished shoulder to shoulder, and it took Finn a few seconds of shuffling to the edge of the bed to be able to get a good look at the poster.

The quiet “oh” that left Finn’s mouth was entirely involuntary as he saw it: Poe, set against a starry sky in his flightsuit, helmet under his arm, and the words “WATCHING OVER THE SKIES AND STARS” written above his head. 

Finn was right: he looked stunning. He glanced to Poe, who was stood on his left, and said “I understand why people were so taken by it.” Poe, in return, smiled and blushed bashfully, then pressed a kiss to Finn’s cheek.

“Hold that pose,” Yolo called, and there wasn’t a second to react before Finn heard the beep and click of a camera going off.

“Yolo, _no_ ,” Poe groaned, reaching across the bed to try and snatch the camera, but Yolo was already shuffling back into the crowd and out of reach. 

“How about it, guys? A poster of our star pilot and one of the few known Force-users in the galaxy – we’ll be swarmed with recruits.”

“Y’know,” a voice that sounded suspiciously like Jess piped up, “it could work. We need the recruits.”

Several expectant eyes turned to Finn and Poe, the latter of which mutters “I can’t believe this.” He turns to Finn and asks “would you be ok with that?”

“If it brings recruits in,” Finn shrugged, “besides, you have to keep your fanbase happy.”

“Fine.” A moment’s pause, and then, “but only to help bring in recruits, I don’t have a fanbase,” He gives Finn a wicked grin, “but you do, Mr I Saved the Galaxy and Now Train with Luke Skywalker in my Spare Time’.”

It’s Finn’s turn to blush, and the pilots laugh again before deciding to return to their party. 

 

The poster is, as expected, a success. Yolo was right: the image of Poe kissing Finn’s cheek with “FIGHT FOR YOUR CAUSE: JOIN THE RESISTANCE” emblazoned underneath riled being’s spirits, and it doesn’t take long before a stream of new recruits arrived. Finn’s still sure General Organa was holding back a laugh when she said he and Poe would be the ones introducing them to the base.

Finn had to admit, though, that he loved the poster. He wasn’t even met with protest from Poe when he got a copy for their room because as cheesy at it was, the poster wasn’t wrong: they were fighting for a bigger cause, but that cause would help create a safer galaxy for the people Finn cared about. Each morning, he would look at the poster, and – despite the fear, the worry, the aching muscles and healing wounds – he would stand up, and get on with his day, because he had his reason to fight. He fought for himself, for every Stormtrooper still trapped on bases across the galaxy, he fought to bring down the First Order, who took everything from him. He fought for Poe, for the present they’d built together and the future they could have, just around the corner of this war.

 

Poe caught him staring at it one night, as they lay together, and hugged him closer.

“I hate to admit it,” he murmured, “but Yolo is damn good at these posters.”

“My fanclub was very happy about it.”

“I’m sure they were,” Poe pressed a kiss to the back of Finn’s neck, and Finn could tell that he was smiling. He placed his hand over the one Poe had around his torso, and let himself fall asleep, knowing he now had – for the first time in his life – something to fight for.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways if anyone would like to teach me how to put linebreaks in that would be swell


End file.
